


2:38

by izeunji



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Child Neglect, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mommy Issues, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, Slow Build, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izeunji/pseuds/izeunji
Summary: "I gave up everything for a chance to be with you, but you just crushed me? Like this?"
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Park Jiwon | E:U, Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Wang Yiren
Kudos: 1





	2:38

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much yoorim for a while as yiren is the main character but she appears more further into the story! 
> 
> i apologize if there's slow updates

"....which means all four parts of the assignment will be due next Tuesday, do I make myself clear Wang Yiren?" The faculty member's already wrinkled face seemed to have doubled in the amount of creases, a prominent line sitting towards the center of his forehead. Using what little she could remember from when she actually gave school the time of day, the particular wrinkle was from stress, and Yiren couldn't say she'd be too giddy in his position either. She had ditched class for about the eighth time that month, not all of them were by choice but she really can't use being dragged along by her best friend as an excuse, it was too late to pin the blame on someone else considering her already bad record.

Though, even with the sympathy she felt for him she wouldn't dare let him feel any sense of authority, a careless nod was all he received in response to his practically century long lecture. 

"I'm expecting to hear a 'Yes, sir' from you?" The sentence disguised itself as a question, however his tone of manner suggested it was more of a command. Still, he was given no proper response, just a silent hum of agreement broke the heavy atmosphere that had presented itself in the moment. The man, whose name Yiren didn't remember (though she didn't care) caved into another one of his many sighs that evening.

"Just……", he hesitated as he considered the next words that would spill out of his mouth, "try not to get yourself into more trouble, okay?" A genuine question of concern unlike the previous one. Yiren was slightly taken aback by the change of tone, though, of course she didn't show any reaction on her features as she remained under the stone mask she had created for herself. 

"I assume you have no questions, you're dismissed." 

She couldn't have been happier to finally hear those words, her urgency to leave the room barely containing itself with the quick pace she gathered her things and nearly broke the door handle on the way out.

"You're finally done," the moment Yiren stepped into the corridor the purple hair that entered her vision which was an instant giveaway of its owner. "How long have you been here?" Yiren questions suspiciously, wondering if someone was eavesdropping during the entire exchange she had just escaped. Eunji resists the urge to change the topic like she always does, "Since class got out," she admitted under her breath. 

Yiren motioned towards the can in the other's hand and then to herself, "Can I have it." she deadpanned, knowing it was a drink they both enjoyed. Eunji gave no reply and instead stuffed the unopened beverage into her jacket pocket. "It's the least you could do since you got me into this mess!" the older returned a scoff, thinking of a worthy retort even though she knew Yiren had made a good point. 

In the midst of what would've been a bickering session within a minute of them meeting eyes, a new topic occurred in the younger's mind, "Apparently I'll be having a partner to supervise me doing my work for the next week," there was a clear lack of enthusiasm in her statement, though who would be enthusiastic about needing a supervisor for school. 

The two conversed as they made their way down the broad school halls almost naturally considering they had known each other for almost three years now. "Any idea who it is?" Eunji asks after a few seconds of pondering, Yiren shakes her head, "I have no clue but I hope they'll let me slack off a bit." Her response was genuine, she didn't mind doing work but she couldn't focus on an assignment for longer than a few minutes before finding something else to do. 

"Two chocolate milkshakes with fries," the waitress confirms while placing the aforementioned items on the table for two in their respective places, Eunji's compensation for getting the other into trouble was visiting a nearby restaurant. Yiren carefully examined the beverage, it was tall and filled to the brim with an unnaturally brown liquid, completed with a generous dollop of whipped cream and a bright red cherry. It wasn't normal for her to eye a drink from hell and back but ever since the hair that appeared in her soda the previous week she wasn't taking a single chance. 

"Woah, look at this," a phone screen was tilted in her direction as she took a sip of her drink. A girl was unusually close to the camera, she was dressed in a tracksuit, mask and cap, all of which were black, she slowly moved away from the camera after doing what Yiren assumed to be pressing the record button. Soon a song began to play in the background, slightly muffled by how big the room appeared to be. The song sounded like one you'd hear at a party, loud, booming and complemented by sharp vocals, the type of music style Eunji likes but Yiren despises. 

The girl shuffled into position towards the center of the room and started performing choreographed moves in a sharp and captivating manner. To say that Yiren was entranced would be an understatement, the neatness of the way she danced made it seem like an easy task but within half an hour of practicing most people would've given up on the routine. "She's so cool, right?" Yiren only realized the video had ended when Eunji's voice broke her out of bewilderment, "Yeah, who is she?" Somehow the younger's amazement didn't jump through her ability to speak, the sentence leaving her tongue somewhat normally. 

"I don't know, they haven't revealed her name yet but she's a trainee under this company," Eunji pouted slightly towards the beginning of her reply but quickly focused her energy on tilting the phone screen back towards the other girl, her finger pointing towards the text. 'TROS Entertainment mystery trainee dance cover', the screen had previously been cropped to only show the video, now the rest of the information was shown. A staggering 7.8 million views presented itself, seemingly insane for a video that was only released a week ago, but given that the company itself had over two million followers it made sense. 

This video made way to a discussion between the two of them about many different topics, by the time they had decided to take a break to eat, half of the shakes were melted and the fries had gone stone cold. Yiren blamed this on Eunji not knowing how to close her mouth which ended up leading them to have yet another lengthy conversation.

"....I already told you it was your fault for making me ditch with you instead of going to class!" Yiren raised her voice slightly to the purple haired girl's amusement, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Eunji laughed while raising both of her hands to show defeat. As funny as the younger getting worked up was to her a glance at the time shifted her focus, "Ah, it's time for me to go," it came out in a breathy manner which could be interpreted in multiple ways but it didn't take a rocket scientist to be able to tell by how Eunji's eyes lit up, it was time for her date.

After a quick exchange and a heavy tip being given to the waitress due to Eunji's hurry, Yiren is alone again along with her thoughts. 

Walking alone at night isn't ideal, 'but it was only 8pm and the sun hadn't even fully set yet' was Yiren's excuse to herself. For some reason the video Eunji had shown her a few hours ago wouldn't get out of her head to the point where she mentally cursed at her friend for ever letting her see it. 

Now it's 8:25, Yiren fishes the keys out of the small purse hanging across her shoulder and unlocks the door in front of her, as usual nobody's home, the seventeen year-old lives alone in the apartment funded by her mom's company. Everytime she enters the building she's reminded that the woman never acted like a proper mother, the most she could do for her daughter being providing a place to live, Yiren couldn't recall the last time she had ever heard the words 'I', 'Love' and 'You' come out of her mother's mouth.

Any and every thought about her relationship with her mother is pushed to the back of her head, where they'll stay until the day someone finally digs hard enough to get to them. Her focus right now is to watch the two minute clip that's been drilling into her mind non-stop, she hurriedly plops herself onto a sofa after locking the door and types in the most she can remember from the video title into her phone's search bar. 

'There it is,' she mentally notes to herself and presses the play button, even after scampering through the endless comments and re-watching enough times to be able to explain to you the entire thing second-by-second she still wasn't satisfied. For a reason she's not able to comprehend she wants to know who this person is, she _needs_ to know or it'll drive her crazy.

She probably spends too much time searching for any hints about this girl's identity, she comes up short no matter where she looks. No name, age, height, ethnicity, training period, nothing, she still knows nothing and hell if she isn't giving the company props for hiding an identity so well, no one even has a single lead to any information. Yiren is starting to wonder if this girl is even real, shit maybe she's a hallucination or even a realistic computer animation, that'd explain it. "Why am I even interested?" she catches herself mumbling similar questions multiple times, after all she hasn't shown interest in things like this for years, her relationship with dancing is as good as the one with her mom. 

She's interrupted around an hour into her intense searching by a text message, and maybe it's for the better, she really could be doing something else right now. "Now: '2 images'", one image was a picture of Eunji with her girlfriend, Jiwon, and the other contained a picture of a random street sign. 'u really should post these somewhere instead of sending them to me' Yiren responded rather quickly and after an even quicker response the two were embedded into yet another conversation, typical of best friends.

Before Yiren knew it she was getting tired and fast, just like that her Wednesday had ended with her brain still at the peak of curiosity this would be one of many days ending with a similar note.

The day was the usual, she greeted Eunji and they chatted until classes started which prompted them to prepare for the new workload. It was usual up until now, Yiren was expecting anything but this, _anything_ except this.

"This is Sihyeon, she'll be with you until next Wednesday for your free period." Anything except having to spend the next week with her.

She was pretty even in the uptight school uniform, Yiren would give her that but god what she would give to be anywhere else besides having to show Sihyeon all of her papers before she finished, scrubbing the desks was a better punishment in her mind. "Uh, can you explain what this means?" Her voice was close to a whisper, normally she would've just looked up a similar question and figured it out herself but it was clear that option was out of the picking. "It's saying to look at your previous answer and compare it to the one you got here, also I think…"

Sihyeon was a good explainer, for once Yiren didn't need to write down random answers instead of doing the work, she could actually do well if Sihyeon would help her so in some way she was thankful about not having to cram every subject right before turning the homework in. Still, the constant supervision got on her nerves but she tried her hardest to ignore it until the period was over.

"Oh sorry, I never really introduced myself properly, I'm Kim Sihyeon. I'm a year above you." She made small talk seemingly out of nowhere since the bell was about to ring and they'd go their separate ways, but it made sense remembering that they were introduced through a teacher. Sihyeon had just stood up and Yiren is now realizing that she's tall, a good bit taller than the younger girl, however her height wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "You already know but I'm Wang Yiren." Surprisingly, Yiren was actually paying her mind, something that she usually doesn't do is pay attention to people besides her friends.

What caused even more surprise was the invitation to go somewhere with the older girl, it's not like Yiren had any plans for the day, after all Eunji was now spending most of her time with Jiwon, but still the word "okay" hesitated to slip past her tongue, a little choked on the way out even since they had only met an hour prior. She hoped this somewhere wouldn't be a place she would regret going to, what if Sihyeon was a mass murderer in disguise.

Despite the fact that an agreement to go somewhere had already been made, Yiren still wanted to check in on her friend, but with Eunji not answering her phone everything had already been decided.

'Is this the place?' She questioned to herself while thinking over the likelihood of getting kidnapped, she ended up opening the door to the newly polished building, deciding that it wasn't like she had much to lose anyways. An array of noises, smells and lights approached her upon entering the place, the inside just as shiny and coordinated as the exterior. The place practically yelled "RICH!" at the top of it's lungs, though seeing wealthy areas wasn't new to Yiren this most definitely had her taken aback a few steps.

She scanned the dinery for a somewhat familiar face that belonged to her new acquaintance, it wasn't until her gaze met the bar area that she truly realized. The person she had met earlier that day was indeed a disguise, thankfully not a mass murderer but most definitely a disguise, a complete 360 from what she had seen before, a cigarette hanging loosely from the girl's lips was the last thing Yiren had expected to see after she had been innocently invited to hang out at one of Sihyeon's 'favorite' places. She wondered if smoking was allowed inside but quickly switched her thoughts to more important ones.

Her jaw would've been hung open upon seeing the cigarette alone but the more she took in the more unexpected everything became. The girl was dressed in a fashionable brown leather jacket that covered a plain yet somehow expensive looking white shirt, heavy black boots also of a similar style surrounded her leg up to her calf, a pair of high-waisted black jeans completed her look. Credits had to be given where it was due, Sihyeon looked absolutely stunning even in a seemingly simple outfit, the bronze lighting complimented her and bounced off of her black hair in the most perfect way. Yiren was already as stunned as can be, or so she thought she was until she made eye contact with the other. Her eyes were dark, in a fashion that was entirely different from what they looked like earlier that day. Albeit, she didn't know Sihyeon much, the interactions they had previously were enough to paint a picture of what she was like and the frame for said picture had been completely shattered the moment Yiren walked inside the diner.

Sihyeon's face lit up as she locked eyes with Yiren and motioned for her to sit in the empty space across from her, "I hope you don't mind but there's someone else that'll be here, she'll sit next to me though so don't worry." Even her register was changed to a lower and more laid back one, Sihyeon must've seen the shock the girl was trying to hide because before Yiren could come up with a reply she was continuing, "You look surprised, I'm a bit different from earlier, huh," along with a small puff of smoke, a light smile cracked it's way on her lips, it could be considered a smirk even. "I'd say more than a bit," Yiren replied while making a sound similar to that of a scoff.

Just as she was opening her mouth to ask a question, Yiren was interrupted by an approaching voice, "Syeon!" a girl dressed in a loose hoodie and sweats swiftly plopped herself in the chair next to Sihyeon, Yiren thinks she resembles a sloth at first thought. She looks around their age and seems to be acting a bit too bubbly for the aesthetic of the restaurant, 'where did she even come from' Yiren wonders. "Who's this?" she motions towards Yiren in a lighthearted and curious manner.

"Yiren, this is Serim. Serim this is Yiren." Sihyeon announces to the table, "Yiren is a pretty name," Serim doesn't quite say it at talking level yet it was still loud enough to hear. "Thank you!" Yiren responds with the necessary gratitude. The two actually got along quite well and it wasn't long before the three of them ended up in a decent conversation. As for all conversations the infamous mint chocolate chip topic came up, turns out Sihyeon is a fan but Serim and Yiren both agree to saying the flavor reminds them of toothpaste, leading way for Sihyeon to go on a passionate lecture about how misunderstood mint chocolate chip is by the general public.

Yiren found herself growing more and more relaxed as time went on, she considered coming to this place again for the nice experience, even if she was scared of somehow accidentally scratching the polished table. The stiffness returned the moment Serim mentioned idol training however, the video Yiren had still not gotten over popping back into her mind. Naturally, she couldn't resist showing the video to the other two who also seemed interested in knowing who it was which allowed Yiren to feel a little less out of place for her curiosity. 

"I don't know why but I'm really interested in knowing who this is," Yiren admitted, it felt good getting it off of her chest and hearing agreements rather than being teased by Eunji. Speaking of which, Yiren unlocked her phone for the first time in a while. '1 unread message', "just saw your call, do u need anything?" She responded with a quick, "no i was just calling" and stuffed her phone back inside her pocket.

After what didn't really seem like three hours to Yiren, Sihyeon got a call and needed to leave, followed by Serim who decided to go before it got too late, they exchanged their goodbyes and soon everyone went their separate ways again. Yiren was starting to get tired of being left alone but she couldn't do much about it, she just wished the times where she didn't feel lonely went by a little slower, having to wait for them was exhausting.

The walk home was as void as ever, even with two new contacts having been added to her phone she still felt empty, emptiness was something she had grown used to but she _hated_ it, she cursed every second of every day that contained the echoing feeling. Though, you could say she's willingly lonely in a sense, she made the choice to attend school rather than going with whatever plan her mom had for her, she couldn't remember the details at this point and she really didn't care anymore. 

All she knew was that going to sleep early could wash these feelings away, even if it was only for some hours, so that's exactly what she did.

The next week went by at a relatively normal pace, nothing too exciting besides going to another place with Sihyeon and Serim, the two of them beginning to come somewhat close to Yiren. Neither could get past the youngest's walls causing multiple awkward incidents where Yiren would dismiss a conversation or go "Can we change the topic?" out of the blue. Eunji was the only thing that wasn't normal, however, she was spending increasingly more time with her girlfriend and less time with Yiren. Though, that was normal, Eunji would always find time for her friend no matter what and Yiren depended on that a bit too much for comfort.

As usual, Eunji did make sure to spend time with her, a surprising knock on Yiren's door and there stood the older girl, complete with a bag of snacks and drinks. She was promptly let inside, it's not like Yiren had a choice, if she didn't open the door it would've been torn down one way or another and she knew that from experience.

"Where is the bear!" Just seconds ago they were watching an episode of a cheesy rom-com drama, in the blink of an eye Eunji is rummaging through Yiren's things looking for a bear plush they won from an arcade game two years ago.

"I put it on the shelf!" Yiren squealed while trying not to burst into a fit of bubbly laughter, a smile already showing itself on her face. "Which shelf? There's like twenty!", she replied followed by a, "The one next to the door!" which received a, "Which door?" and at that Yiren was practically in tears, nevermind the dramatic scene that was playing on the TV, Eunji had looked everywhere but beneath the towel on one of the lower shelves, the surprise on her face when the cloth had been moved being priceless. 

Many similar events happened throughout the day along with many similar incidents filled with uncontrollable laughter, still, loneliness would always come towards the end, but since that time had yet to come it was the least of her worries. 

"How's your mom?" Yiren froze, her friend knew about her boundaries yet she still mentioned that woman, a sour face of distaste appearing on Yiren's formerly content face to an extent where she couldn't exactly hide it under a mask. She wasn't angry, no, but the slight discomfort she began to feel as her stomach churned at the thought was similar to a round of agitation. "She's fine I guess." she hesitated before speaking, moving her head to sit straight up rather than leaning onto Eunji's shoulder. To be honest she didn't know how her mother was, and frankly, nor did she care. The last time they'd spoken to each other would've been marked slightly over a year and a half ago, they were far gone from speaking terms ever since a sporadic argument that proved to be the last of it's kind up until now. 

"Sorry for asking, I just know she was...sick…" Eunji trailed, regretting the fact that she asked the question after seeing a very much justified negative reaction from the girl sitting next to her. She was genuinely curious about their relationship though, maybe they had magically made up at some point, she thought in the moment. However, now that was seeming less and less likely as she rethought her decision to question.

The younger uttered a hoarse "It's okay." and the topic was promptly changed to a less tense and more inviting one.

"New notification for TROS Entertainment". If you had brought the subject up as to why Yiren why has notifications turned on for this account her guess would've been just as good as yours, she had no idea why she was excited to read those words, she had no idea why her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was in the video, and she definitely had no idea why she was interested in the very thing she hated most. It's been almost two years since Yiren last spoke to her mother, two years since Yiren gave up her passion in dancing, the thought of her letting herself give back into the buried passion over a random video left a bitter taste on her tongue every time her brain grazed over the subject, causing a subtle scowl she would emit every now and then.

It's the next morning, Yiren awoke to an insistent knocking on her door, tediously, she looked through the peephole to see who or what could've disturbed her sleeping in at 9am on a Sunday morning. It was Eunji, who Yiren didn't expect to see again so soon after the previous day, unlike then she didn't seem happy or excited, she looked jittery, or anxious even. Within a second of the door being unlocked the older of the two nearly barged inside. It seemed like she had rushed over, ruffled clothes and a bit of sweat sticking to her forehead which was incredibly unusual, Eunji had a habit of being late to things. "You had a class today, did you forget?" Eunji blurted with urgency, confusing the other girl by the sheer desperation in her voice.

"I forgot, but it wasn't important, right?" Yiren asked in utter confusion, it didn't seem like a big deal, it never was. "They said that this was the last time you can not attend a class before they contact a parent…" it took a moment before Yiren realized, and another before she _realized_ realized, the conclusion didn't need to be said.

And maybe she was hoping for something else besides it coming to this point, really, truly, anything besides the feeling of her stomach twisting in knots of all shapes and kinds, enough to make her feel nauseous and light-headed, all because of the words that displayed themselves on the screen in front of her, "Incoming call from xxx-xxx-xxxx." Did she jinx it? Was it one word too many of mental cursing that got her to this moment? The number she hated most, calling her? In this moment she regretted everything, despite the urge to bury her phone in wet cement and leave it deep underground, she answered the call with a shaky hand. Her thoughts rushing in a chaotic manner, praying that if it was a dream she would wake up any moment now. What was it that brought her to this present time, maybe it was one wrong turn while walking down the street or- Oh, her mind's meaningless frenzy dying down at the voice that was now traveling through her ears.

"Hello? Yiren?" her own name had never filled her with as much distaste as it did now, she felt like gagging out of the repulsivity. She couldn't bear verbally answering, instead deciding to let out a low hum, quiet enough to barely be picked up on a normal occasion, however, it was dead silent on this particular one, allowing the sound to gracefully travel through the line and be received. "I got a call from the school, you've been slacking." her mother is as straight to the point as always, her voice sounding more clear and less frail compared to the last time Yiren had heard it, she was doing well after all. "I don't expect you to comply, I know how you feel. But I'm giving you an offer, spend a month here and I'll make sure everything you've done is excused. If you decline I see it as fit for your punishment to go further than just school boundaries." 

The woman's voice was as indifferent as ever, not a single hint of compassion or understanding. Yiren had expected the offer, but not the consequence, she tried to evaluate which one would be a better outcome, spending a month under her mother's company that she tried so desperately to stay away from, or possibly damage her chances of being accepted into certain colleges. The answer was obvious, painfully so, she had fallen into a trap set by herself. 

"Exactly...what will I have to do during the month I spend there…" she was as uncertain, there was no hiding that, her voice quivering and being slightly muffled as she tugged her bottom lip with her teeth. "Dance, that's all I want, you're free to do whatever you'd like after the month is over." of course, her mother never changed, always absorbed into business, she didn't see her daughter as anything more than a way to attract money and that infuriated Yiren. Even through the fuming rage that was begging to overcome her, Yiren was forced to go with the more rational option instead of allowing pettiness to get in her way. She paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts fully before speaking, "Okay, I'll do it. But the moment a month is over I'm never coming back again." she said as firmly as she could, which really didn't come out as solid as she was intending but she couldn't take the words back now. After hearing an affirming chuckle from the other end of the line, she knew that she could never go back.

It didn't end there though, luck had it against her today, it must be compensation for something stupid she did. In the midst of trying to plan how to survive the upcoming month, her thoughts come to a halt when she stumbles upon an article stating that the company containing the clip she had recently become invested in was planning a collaboration with her mother's company. Her mother's company was a big one you could say and hell, you'd figure that she would've known about the possibility with all the researching she had previously done, yet she hadn't a single clue that she'd be in this situation, going back to the place of her nightmares. She felt dumb for even showing interest in dancing again, her lip growing numb from the constant stress gnawing as she closed the page, of course everything is tied back to that damn company that she seemed to never be out of the grasp of. It was like something out of a drama she would watch with Eunji or Serim, her mother being the CEO of a huge company, but she didn't want a single thing to do with it.

A few days go by, which brings her here, to this moment, standing in front of a grand silver building filled with numerous glass windows. It almost seems like a hallucination, to be back here after doing everything in her power to get away. At one point she had gotten a familiar notification, forgetting to unfollow the company that now filled her with rage instead of enjoyment or interest, it took a surprising amount of self control to not smash the device in her hand right then and there. The taxi now pulling off, she was stuck here for a month and god if she didn't miss her apartment already. Stepping into the building was hard, the air felt unbearably familiar and that alone clouded her thoughts, she managed herself though. The next part wasn't as bad as she had prepared herself for, a tall man in semi-formal wear guided her to a breakroom where she drank some water to calm her nerves, and then to a set of stairs. At first the stairs were like a climb of death, her many past visits causing her to already know that the first set led to many practice rooms and business rooms littered across the hall.

Yiren learned that she was expected to spend a little time looking around before she could go to an apartment to stay somewhere further down the street. Most of the building hadn't changed to her recollection, a few people littered around the place, there wasn't much to expect since practicing hours weren't until a few hours later, towards night time.

If anything within the past week or so felt like a dream it would certainly be this, squatting in an awkward stance inside of a random practice room, she hadn't cared enough to check the number plate above the door. She was mid movement before being distracted by a bird outside the window, causing her to tense and forget the choreography that was muscle memory to her even after a few years. Yiren let out a heavy groan, never in a million years would she had expected to be practicing again, willingly at that. The fall-out with her mother after finding out that she was being forced into yet another event didn't leave her on the sweetest note with dancing, said note possibly being even more sour than it was now.

She knew her mother, and maybe in another universe she avoided this entire situation, she hoped that the universe in question would somehow turn into this one. She knew her mother, knew how she always expected for Yiren to perform the same dance personally for her. She knew that it could only be a matter of time before she would have to do the same performance she always did, in her mother's office, any and every error being strictly criticized until Yiren was practically able to flawlessly recite the dance in her sleep. She knew her mother, but she hadn't expected this.

A knock on the practice room door, she considered saying "Wrong room!" but before she could even open her mouth to speak the handle was being turned. A look of shock greeting her from the person who peeped inside, "Oh".


End file.
